Love, Jealousy, and More
by KurenaiAkanexX
Summary: Love is the best thing for any girl. Jealousy makes relationship problems go bad. But what happens if there's more then just 'love' and 'jealousy' in three girls lives?


**Me: Hey everyone c': B-Chan here~!**

**A-Chan: WITH ME A-CHAN! 8'D**

**C-Chan: AND ME C-CHAN! :'D!**

**K-Chan: -.-'' And me K-Chan**

**Me: owo! WHAT THE FOOK! WHY ARE YOU GUYS HERE GO AWAY! D'8!**

**A-Chan: We were bored so we came to be part of your little 'show' **

**C-Chan: YEAH! 8'D!**

**Me: TT Hey any of you readers wanna help me?**

**Crowd: o.o'' Nah -sits at their seats to read the story-**

**Me: TT MEANI-**

**A-Chan: B-Chan don't own the PPGZ or The RRBZ c'x**

**Me: TT En-**

**Everyone but me: ENJOY! :DDDDDDDD!**

**Me: e.e! HEY!**

**Chapter 1 You've got to be kidding me!**

**Blossom's POV**

So I was walking down the hallway towards my Biology class with Miyako and I noticed a paper hanging on the bulletin board next to the Biology's class. Wonder what that i-

"AH! MOMOKO! IT'S THE PROM NIGHT!" squealed a bubbly Miyako. Oh dear god, I swear her squeals can be heard all over the damn world!

"Miyako, shut up! The damn school can hear your fucking squeal." I said narrowing my eyes at her. She sweat dropped and giggled. "Gomenasai, Momo-Chii!"

"Hai Hai." I said as we walked towards the board. Hmm, prom huh? Wonder who Miyako's going with.

"Ne Miyako?" I said stopping Miyako from her dreamland fantasy of prom night.

"Nani Momo-Chii?" She said looking at me. I sighed 'Man this girl.'

"So who are you going to prom with?" I asked walking towards Biology class with Miyako right next to me. She looked a bit nervous. Wonder what the hell is up?

"Well you know the football star, Miharu Ricci?" She said while fiddling with her fingers. My eyes grew wide.

"NANI? ARE YOU INSA- she covered my mouth.

"Urusai Momo-Chii! I don't want Kaoru-Chii or anyone else in the school board to know!" She said as she let go. I gave her a look and sighed.

"Miyako no one's going to steal him from you or Kaoru!" I said as I rolled my eyes at her. She gave me a horrified look.

"Momo-Chii! I love my Miharu very much that I care about him and will seriously murder any bitch that dares try to fucking flirt with him!" She 'hmphed' and walked inside the classroom. I rolled my eyes and followed her inside.

We walked all the way towards the back of the classroom and sat down. Miyako took out her Teen Magazine as always and started reading the latest teen gossip. I looked outside and found myself staring at 3 boys that looked so familiar. Where have I seen them from?

Suddenly the teacher came in with all her stuff making everyone shut the hell up and turned their attention towards her.

"Bonjou- She got interrupted by the door swinging open. And of course Miyako's squeal made me deaf.

"Miharu-Kun!" Miyako squealed and patted the table top of the desk but a nerd boy was sitting there giving Miyako a I'm-not-leaving-this-spot look. Of course Miyako had to go all evil style to him for her boyfriend.

"Move or else you want to be a pancake." She said giving her best death glare at the boy. He flinched and quickly got his things and got up and went towards the front. Miharu made his way towards Miyako smiling.

"Arigatou, Pretty Princess." He winked at her making her blush and squeal at the same time.

I sighed. Miharu Ricci, a blonde kid with medium colored ocean blue eyes that is totally obsessed with any flavor of ice cream. If you gave him a bowl of ice cream he'll totally eat it in no time. He's like my old self when I was 13 or 12 back then. I was so obsessed with studying and learning new things. He read all the books in this library apparently. Bleh, don't get me wrong I don't like him at all like that. He's better off with miss 'Pretty Princess'.

I sighed and turned my way towards the window again. I'm so bored that I might fall asleep again. Anyways I might as well tell you about me and the girls. Miyako she changed a bit more than me and Kaoru. Ever since she fought with bad boy Boomer her personality changed. I have no idea what happened between those too. I tried asking her about it but her evil glare made me shut the hell up.

She still wore her curly blonde hair in pig tails but added black or dark blue ribbons to tie it in place. Instead of frilly girly colored skirts she mostly wore dark blue and black. She went all Goth style on us but I shouldn't say that because I changed myself as wel- Wait actually scratch that. I'm the only one that hasn't changed at all! I'm still boy obsessed chick that loves eating candy and getting hyper every day! But I don't study or anything like that. Kaoru told me I was too 'smart' and that I needed to change. So I spent some time with her and ditched class a bit and gotten detention a lot. Fell asleep in class and joining some club sports. So technically it's better like this instead of being a smart ass to everyone.

But hey I still had my bow but it's dark red so, yeah. I mostly wore black, dark red, hot pink and maroon. BUT DON'T BLAME ME. IT WAS ALL MIYAKO AND KAORU'S FAULT. Well mostly me but I HAD TO BLAME SOMEONE OKAY! Anyways Kaoru let her hair grow down to her shoulders. She's still mean, cruel, jack ass, bitch, sporty, evil, mean, cruel, jack ass, bi- okay yeah no she's totally not like that.

'_Yeah she is'_

Whoa what the hell? Who said that! I looked around a bit paranoid but everyone was deep in thought with their own thing.

'_Right here dumbass.'_

'_**What the fuck?**_' I thought in my head.

'_Jesus Christ Miyako gave you her blondeness didn't she?'_

'_**Who the fuck are you! ARE YOU MICHAEL JACKSON'S GHOST!'**_

'_What the-! HELL NO. DO I SOUND LIKE A FUCKING MAN TO YOU?'_

'_**Not real-**_

'_Exactly bitch, I'm your fucking conscious.'_

'_**Wow, my conscious is such a bitch to me, oh fucking joy.'**_

'_Watch it dumbass!'_

'_**What the hell do you want?'**_

'_Sheesh not my fault what's that son of a bitches name hasn't asked you to prom yet.'_

'_**You know you're kind of mean for being my consciousness'**_

'_Eh deal with it. Anyways are you gonna go to prom with him?'_

'_**Who the fuck are you talking about?'**_

'_I don't know his name! Do I look like a fucking bitch that knows everyone's name?'_

'_**Yeah..WAIT! Why are you my consciousness? Miyako needs it way more than I do!'**_

'_Trust me, she doesn't need it…'_

'…'

'_Anyways I'm hungry.'_

'_**I am too, we should eat cupcakes for dinner.'**_

'_Ohh~! Yeah I'm down with that!' _

"YES IM GOING TO EAT CUPCAKES WITH MY CONSCIOUSNESS!" I yelled in class making everyone stare at me like I'm some crazy bitch. Miyako gave me a worried look and a what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look.

"What can't a girl like me say random shit in class?" I said as I sat down and crossed my arms and looked away totally embarrassed.

'_BAHAHAHAHAHAH WHAT A DUMB ASS MOMENT THERE!'_

'_**Fuck you.'**_

'_Oh my gosh you're way better than Kaoru and Miyako!'_

'_**Wait you were there consciousness too!'**_

'…_.I like pie….'_

'_**OI. DON'T JUST IGNORE THE QUESTION!'**_

'…_.'_

'_**HEL- Shit she left.'**_

Great! Now people are going to think wrong about me. _Sigh._ I have a weird conscious. I'm just going to take a short nap cause this class is seriously not going to end.

**Bubbles P.O.V**

I was talking to my amazing boyfriend Miharu-Kun while all of a sudden Momo-Chii got up from her desk.

"YES IM GOING TO EAT CUPCAKES WITH MY CONSCIOUSNESS!" she yelled throwing a fist into the air.

We all gave her a weird look and I of course got worried and gave her more motherly worried look and my other look of wtf-are-you-talking-about? She went so red as a tomato I literally thought she was one.

"What can't a girl like me say random shit?" she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Mama mia, that girl. I swear she's putting too much hot sauce on her pizza. Anyways I was going to tap her shoulder until I noticed she was sleeping. I sweat dropped and turned my attention to Miharu-Kun.

"Ne Miyako, is Momoko okay?" He asked his eyes filled with a bit concerned about her. I nodded and smiled.

"She's going to be okay. Momo-Chii's asleep as usual." I giggled and pointed at her. Miharu just sweat dropped and sighed.

"When isn't she asleep?" I shrugged and found my nails quite interesting for some unknown reason. As I was lost by looking at my nails my belt started 'beeping'. Oh no, troubl-

"I LOVE COO- Momoko shot up from her nap and fell off her desk chair onto the ground. I gasped and ran to her.

"Momo-Chii, are you alright?" I said helping her up. She dusted herself off and looked at the teacher.

"I'm not alright that fall hurt like crap can I go to the infirmary" Momo-Chii said while the teacher waited for her to say the 'magic words' Momo-chii rolled her eyes and said 'please' making the teacher smile and nodded her head.

"Miyako-San please accompany Momoko-San to the infirmary." Sensi said and I nodded.

"Hai!" I gave Miharu a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed Momo-Chii's wrist and practically dragged her out of the classroom. As we ran towards the stairs that lead to the roof we bumped into Kaoru-Chii.

"Kaoru-Chii, it's good to see you before 7th hour ended!" I said as hugged her tightly. She squirmed and pried my fingers off of her.

"Yeah yeah, come on we don't have time you know!" She said as she head towards up the stairs first. Momoko then followed and lastly me. As we arrived the roof we were about to transform until I felt something embrace me from behind.

I turned around and my mouth literally like dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

**Me: THE END OF CHAPTER 1 OF LOVE HURTS!**

**Moku: ._. WOW**

**Me: Nani? D; Was it THAT horrible?**

**Moku: No, it was MORE than horrible.**

**Me: -cries in my corner- EVIL.**

**Moku: I know but I still love you though c:**

**Me: I know everybody loves me~**

**Blossom: Not us ._.**

**Buttercup: Nope not at all**

**Bubbles: I DO! –jumps up and down-**

**Me: -sweat drops- -3- mama mia**

**Crowd: Hey when's Blood Romance gonna be updated?**

**Me: ….WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME? I GOTTA GO TO A PARTY BYE! –runs away before crowd kills me-**

**Crowd: OI GET HER! –runs after me-**

**Moku: ._. R & R PLEASE!**

**Me: D8! IM SORRY READERS!**

**Moku: Hoped you liked it! 8'D!**


End file.
